It is well known that trains, particularly underground trains, are equipped with automatic control systems for the safe driving of vehicles between stations and precise stopping of the train at each station.
When station platforms are provided with screen doors, the doors of the train must be aligned with the platform doors as otherwise the operation of automatic trains, particularly driverless underground trains, is disrupted.
If the adjustment of braking of the train is too harsh, the train over-brakes, causing the centre of the train doors to be offset upstream of the corresponding screen doors.
If, on the other hand, adjustment of the braking of the train is too soft, the train under-brakes, causing the centre of the train doors to be offset downstream of the corresponding screen doors.
The adjustment of a train control device must therefore allow these over-braking or under-braking characteristics to be overcome.
It is known that after the commissioning of a train of which the stopping control device has been set at the outset, the characteristics of the train vary during operation owing to wear or ageing.
The regulation used in this case is incapable of compensating for these changes, resulting in more frequent recourse to remote manual control of the train and wasted running time.
The objective technical problem is to reduce the period when trains are not available and the loss of traffic from the system during operation.
The object of the invention is therefore to improve train availability and traffic.